A Rationalist's Romance
by Ze'raaa
Summary: CP:SH/JW ; A sweet quarrel of this lovely couple, Sherlock's romance has been doubted by John, but eventually he'll prove it in a nice way.


**Title: A Rationalist's Romance**  
><strong>CP: Sherlock Holmes x John Watson<strong>  
><strong>Summary: A sweet quarrel of this lovely couple, Sherlock's romance has been doubted by John, but eventually he'll prove it in a nice way.<strong>

"I finally understand that why literature research DO NEED some fund raising." Sherlock starts his annoying speech again.  
>"Cause they should educated more talents! For god's sake! What these crap drama's writers thinking?"<p>

"Sherlock, if u have no interest, DON'T watch." John said with a frigid voice. Simultaneously, cleaning the livingroom which is like suffered from a war. And the genius detective, who has no case to solved, is about to lose his temper on mubbling some alien language or spells to that poor, pity-'litte black box' -which usually called 'TV'.

"oh my goodness, I can't tolerate that anymore."  
>"so turn off that god-damn telly!"<p>

"John, I have a question." Sherlock seems have a flash of inspiration came to his head, suddenly transfer his eyes to stare at John."My dear blog writer."

John feeling the chill is crossing his spine, a warning premonition.

"Would u pls tell me," Sherlock's soft and cordial-trying tone sounds more provoking."Is it possible of that people whose thinking they're charged with some greatful destiny and responsibility to 'write'- are capable of writing something MEANINGFUL stuffs?"

Those words seems like to be directed against him, showing how much Sherlock dislike the last blog article about him, John frowned and stop the cleaing work his doing.

"So what means 'MEANINGFUL' to u, Sherlock? "

"oh the range is extensive, but for ur confusion, i'll give u some hints."

John managed to hold back his anger.

"Such as my science research, ur medical skills approving...even the annoying solar system's knowledge is better than people that always takes their opinions to bother the world!"

"Sherlock, hope i'm get u point. Do u means those thinkers, artists's works JUST bothering the world?"

"I didn't said so, but close." Sherlock's thin lips widening its shape and becoming a triumphant smile.

"Wait," John feels a bit of angry, although he usually not a supporter of art, just now, he wants to argue with the over-confidence detective."Maybe these guys doing things is not be able to see in immediately results, but it doesn't means that was meaningless."

Although he tried to explain, John sure of the regrets he'll feel later.

"Well, if u means using some obvious, hollow sentences to pretend it have some deeper meanings inside- then i can't agree with u."

John's eyes rolls, he regrets with it just as expected.

"Now I know why there doesn't have a girl who willing to dating u- oh my fault, KNEW, and i'm collecting reasons."

For goodness's sake if this Rationalism High-function Sociopath take these theories to bother girls, which one will think that was 'Charming'?

Sherlock's pale green eyes glaring at John a second, with still arrogant manner, then come a faint smile.

"For example, 'To be, or Not ot be, that's a question.'" his thin lips opens slightly to say these words with a soft voice, even though John thinks his tone is more like he was cursing someone.

"Of course that's a QUESTION! What he supposed to mean?"

And still Sherlock have a face of confusing but John doesn't think he need an answer.

"I'm sure u're right, but i'll prefer to think that was a striking use of implication skills-" John speaking slowly."-which is means, consider that next time, it had more important interpretations BEHIND!"

Sherlock just gives him an eyes rolls, John keeps going.

"I'm sorry for that u don't have any Romance DNA in ur genes." John smiled widely, even if the smile's carrying is more like a good understanding, Sherlock still felt insulted. Apparently, the genius detective cares about 'Romance' this word.

"Did they even connecting? I just said that i don't CARE, doesn't means I don't have an EMOTION."

John disagreeing looks at Sherlock. "Really? I thought u was a Rationalist."

Sherlock but to reveal his attracting smile, calm and limpid eyes at present, all seems like a pure lake which have beatiful waves of lights, and dancing, sparkling waters.

"I am."

John can't takes his eyes off him. Meanwhile, Sherlock's soothing, fascinating voice spreading in this room, something inside John is almost being touched.  
>Maybe, he is the man faint with romance, who totally insane, John thought.<p>

"But a Rationalist's romace is able to be PROVED."

Afterwards Sherlock and John, both have a good and romantic night.

-fin-

i don't know what it is...


End file.
